


PokeGear

by yoshi12370



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi12370/pseuds/yoshi12370
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surge decides to get Koga up to date with modern technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PokeGear

**Author's Note:**

> Written this for a friend months ago. Decided to post it here.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The sound of loud knocking wakes Koga from his nap. He knows that only one person is able to disturb him so much, Matis Surge. With an annoyed grunt, Koga gets up from his sleeping mat and heads for the main entrance of the gym.

“Hey Koga! How are…Did I interrupt something…again?” The American greets with a question.

“Sleeping, but since you’re here I know I won’t be able to go back to it..” Koga replies.

“That’s great because I have a surprise!” Surge cheers loudly. He takes out a box and shoves it in Koga’s hands. Koga in return gives Surge a confused look.

“Well…open it!”

Koga sighs as he opens the package and finds 2 devices in them. He takes one out and gives it a glare.

“Matis…what is this?”

“It’s a Pokegear! All the kids have one nowadays and I wanted to see what the fuss was about!” Surge grabs one of the gears from the package and presents it to Koga. “It has a map, a phone, a radio…”

“Why would I want one of these contraptions?” Koga says as he glares at the item. “I don’t need a map since I know where to go all the time, I can just use the phone I have here and I don’t need a radio constantly spewing “music” into my gym.”

“Oh come on Koga!” Surge whines as he wraps an arm on Koga with him grunting in annoyance of the gesture. “I barely get to talk to you whenever you’re on duty at the Elite Four! With this I can call you from time to time!”

“Knowing you, ‘from time to time’ means ‘every hour, everyday’”

“Maybe…”

Koga shakes his head at thought of Matis calling him at the most inappropriate times like during a match, a meeting or generally around with both Karen and Will (in which both are obsessed with knowing everything about his relationship with Matis ever since his and Janine’s unexpected visit to the Indigo Plateau). “You should just return them since I won’t be using it. Ever.”

“At least see how it works!” Surge gives Koga a wounded puppy look. Koga sighs and nods his head.


End file.
